


Best mistake ever

by Sandilouise



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:34:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandilouise/pseuds/Sandilouise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one shot, Zouis, Louis outs them. cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best mistake ever

“Im going out for a smoke, anyone care to join me?” As per usual the oldest of the group said “I"ll come out with you, I need some air.” The dark haired boy nodded and lead the way out the front door, through the squeaky gate and too the side of the house, There were no windows on that side of the house, and the back door squeaked when you opened It, and the front porch was overly creaky, plus the gate needed oiling, there was no way for someone to sneak up on them there. Once the two boys were safely tucked away into the darkness, Zayn leaned his back against the wall, and opened his arms, which Louis automatically fell into, resting his weight on Zayn’s chest, and lightly placed a kiss on his perfectly sculpted jaw.  
“You know eventually they are going to realize you’ve stopped smoking right?” The blue eyed boy asked  
“You do know eventually they are going to realize that you’ve stopped seeing Eleanor right?” Zayn rebuteled with a slight smirk glancing to meet his eyes, He leaned down and placed a quick kiss on the perfect lips in front of him. The older of the two boys pulled away with a sigh before saying  
“We have to tell them soon babe.”  
“No we don’t, they don’t need to know.” Zayn answered in a whisper  
“We don’t need to tell the whole world, but I want the boys to know.”  
“Im not ready, Im sorry.” He couldn’t help but notice the look of hurt that crossed his face.  
“Why are you so ashamed of me?” Louis asked talking a half step back so he could look at his face.  
“I’m not ashamed of you! I’m ashamed of me.”  
“For being gay? How is that better?”  
“No! I’m not ashamed of being gay, I’m ashamed of being scared!”  
“Scared of being gay” Louis said matter of factly, this conversation had happened several times over the last few months, and it always ended up with one of them storming off in tears.  
“Scared of what people will say about it. You know my concerns, why are we wasting time discussing it, when we honestly only get 15 minutes together a day? Can we please talk about this later? I want to hold you and be with you, without us arguing. Please.” He was practically begging him by the end, and he had such a sincere look on his face that Louis had no choice but too give in. With a small smile he leaned back into his chest and placed a soft kiss on his lips.  
“Fine you can hold me.” He said with a serious voice  
“Thank you love.” Zayn answered kissing his hair.  
10 minutes later the two boys were headed inside. Niall and Harry were still sprawled across the living room where they had left them and barely even acknowledged the boys entering until Louis voice broke through the silence, the words coming out of his mouth as though they were a simple greeting  
“Me and Eleanor broke up two months ago, and its because Im gay. Im gunna go to bed, Night boys.” And scampered off in the direction of his room. It was Niall who spoke first  
“Did he just come out and then go to bed?”  
“Yep” Was all Harry said in response turning his direction back to the TV. With a shrug and a little laugh Niall joined him, getting back into the movie they had been watching. Zayn was shocked by their reactions, surely one of them had to be at least a little upset by this bombshell that had been dropped.  
“You ok mate?” Liam asked Zayn as he came out of the bathroom and went to re claim is position on the chair.  
“Uh, Yeah Im fine,” He hadn’t realized that he had been frozen in his spot, standing in the doorway too the living room  
“So, what’d I miss?” Liam asked referring to the movie that was on the screen infront of them  
“Louis told us he’s gay, and then went to bed.” Harry answered in a non-chalant voice “Also that guy killed that guys fiance”  
“What? Are you serious?” Liam cried out, finally Zayn thought, someone reacting too the news, “But she was his sister!” Of course, he was referring to the movie.  
“You really don’t care at all?” Zayn asked the three boys  
“About what?” Harry asked  
“Seriously? About Louis, you know, being gay.” He said to him as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.  
“Its not like it was all the surprising really,” Niall said “I mean, its not hard to tell when two of your best friends are dating……I mean…..shit.”  
“Niall!” Liam yelled throwing a pillow at him.  
Zayn could feel his throat starting to get tight and his mouth was incredibly dry all of a sudden, after a few deep breaths he managed to sputter out “What?”  
As usual it was Liam who took control of the conversation “Ok, don’t be mad, but Louis sort of told us you guys are together.”  
“When?” Zayn asked in a whisper  
“Remember last week when we all went too that club, but you decided to stay home cause you were tired?” Zayn just nodded “Well on the way home, Louis was rambling on and on about how much he wished you were there and how much he wanted you to come out tonight, and we didn’t think much of it, until he started saying how much he wanted to kiss you right then, and hug you. So finally we just asked him if he was gay, and he said, yes. And we asked him if he had feelings for you, and he said Feelings, I fucking love him, and I also love fucking him. Then he started crying, And fell asleep. So we just kind of pieced it together.” Liam finished with a small smile.  
“Oh,uhhh ok, well Im going to go, talk to him.” He replied awkwardly  
“Hey, don’t be mad at him. He didn’t mean too out you. Im not even sure he remember’s it, he hasn’t mentioned anything since” Harry said from the couch with a frown.  
“Yeah, ok.” Was the only response he gave as he turned and headed up the stairs. With a deep breath to subside his anger he knocked on the door “Lou, can I come in?”  
“Sure.” When he went in all his anger disappeared when he saw his perfect boyfriend with tears running down his face.  
“hey, Boo what’s wrong?”  
“I heard them talking to you, I, I cant believe I told them, I didn’t mean too, I swear, I was so drunk and I missed you, I’m so sorry Zee.” Between the choked breaths and sobs it took him a good 2 minutes too get the words out.  
“hey, look, I know ok, I know you are. It"s ok, Im fine. shh, whats done is done, its ok really. just calm down yeah.” Zayn tried to comfort him with the soothing words as he wrapped his arms around the trembling boy. Once he was calm enough to talk, he turned and looked him in the eyes.  
“Did you mean what you told them?”  
Confused spread across Louis face, “That were together? uh, yeah of course I meant that.”   
Laughing Zayn responded “No, I know were together genius, I meant, did you mean what you said, when you told them you fucking loved me?” He was serious now, waiting for his answer  
“I umm, oh, that, well, I uhh, oh fuck it, Yes, I did, I love you Zayn.” He finally spit out. All Zayn could do was kiss him pinning him to the matress, the kiss deepened and Zayn pulled back too look into the blue pools below him,  
“Im glad you told them. Your amazing, and perfect, and more then I could ever ask for, I love you Louis Tomlinson, so much it scares me.” He leaned in for another kiss when Louis groaned. “What?”  
“That’s not fair!” He whined  
“What isn’t fair?”  
“Your I love you was so much better then mine! you were all confident and sexy, and I stumbled through it then basically yelled it at you!” The pout that had formed on his lips was quite possibly the cutest thing Zayn had ever seen, and he smiled at his childish antics.  
“Re do?”  
“You cant re do the first I love you.”  
“Sure you can, who’s gonna know, pretend I went first.”  
“Okay! give me a minute to think up something perfect.” Louis answered sitting up and scrunching up his face deep in thought. after what felt like an eternity he turned to his boyfriend “Ok, Ive got it, its perfect, are you ready?” sitting up and placing himself against the head board he nodded and Louis continued. “I love you too Zayn Malik.” and he leaned in and kissed him pulling his lip just the way he liked, and moving to straddle him. They continued the kiss as hands began to roam and soon enough both boys were left in only their boxers. Slowly grinding their hips against each other. Louis slid off of his lap and pulled his own boxers down his legs revealing his throbbing member, before reaching up too pull his boyfriends off as well, Zayn began to slide down the bed, ready to let the older boy enter him, when Louis shook his head and shrugged his shoulders giving Zayn a silent question, Zayn raised his eyebrows, a way of asking. are you sure? when Louis nodded and Laid on his back on the bed, he knew it meant yes. It had been an unwritten rule for the past 3 months of being together that Louis always topped, it wasn’t that they had really ever discussed it, it just sort of happened, so this switch was new, and exciting. After preparing him (fingering was something they had done before,) Zayn took his position on top of him, Louis still on his back, and slowly and as gently as possible pushed jsut the head into him, stopping for him to adjust, after a slight moan of approval he continued pushing in, stopping only when a light whimper escaped the beautiful boys lips. They pressed their lips together as he slid the rest of the way into the delicious heat. Zayn smiled at the thought of them losing this part of their virginities to each other, and kissed him again. They made love that night, for the first time it didn’t feel like just sex, it was slow and romantic and after they had both come down from their highs they laid in each others arms, whispering I love yous to one another.

The next morning they held hands as the walked down to the kitchen for breakfast, trying to ignore the remarks of “Ow ow look at the hickey on his chest” and “well well I wonder why they look so happy this morning” from Niall and Harry in the living room. With a smile on his face Zayn just answered with  
“Jealousy is an ugly emotion little ones.” And they all laughed. Zayn was wrong, Louis telling them the truth had been the best mistake ever.


End file.
